Angel of the Flames
by Raven-Firedawn
Summary: New mutant joins the X-crew. Pyro/OC pairing eventually. Some character personalities wil be based on the new X-men 2 movie.
1. You might wanna find your fun elsewhere

I own absolutely nothing, except the character Raven Pyronocté. This story is going to use X-men Evolution characters and situations, but some of the character personalities are gonna be based on the new X-men 2 movie. You'll see...if you like it, great. If you don't...whatever. I don't really care. I'm writing this fic, cause I can't find any X-men 2 fanfics out there, and I like the characters from Evolution.  
  
"Hey, Dad? I'm goin' out for a walk, ok?" Raven leaned against the door frame waiting for her dad's response. He looked at the clock.   
  
"Don't stay out too late, alright? And make sure to take..."   
  
Raven grinned as she completed his sentence for him. "...my daggers with me. I know dad. I always do." She pulled up the sleeves of her black leather jacket to reveal two gleaming daggers held in wrist sheaths on either arm. "You know I haven't stopped wearin' them since you got them for me."   
  
Her dad raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well, except for school. I wouldn't want to get into any more trouble than I already do." Raven crossed her fingers on the last comment and hoped her dad would believe her.   
  
He smiled. "Just be careful alright? I worry about you. Even though you tell me not to." She walked over and hugged him, then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too dad."   
  
He playfully tugged on her ponytail. "Go on, get out of here." She smiled, then dashed out the door, before he could change her mind or offer anymore warnings that she would probably have to ignore.   
  
Once out the door, she practically flew down the stairs to the apartment building. Downstairs, she walked out the glass double doors, and walked down the street to begin her nightly patrol. Though an improvement from the last place she and her dad had stayed in, the apartment complex still wasn't in one of the safer parts of town, so every night Raven went out and patrolled the numerous alleys and dark streets surrounding the area. She was perfectly safe, the thugs of the area knew better than to to mess with her, no little number of them having tasted her daggers. However, most others walking the streets at night didn't have that immunity. Thus, Raven patrolled.   
  
Passing by one of the local bars, Raven heard her name. "Hey Rave! Why don't you come join me for a drink and some fun?" The comment was followed by the laughs of the surrounding guys.   
  
Raven turned and smiled. "Do I look like the type of girl that associates with street slime?"   
  
The guys jeered on their unlucky companion. "No baby, but you do look the type that knows how to have some fun." Her smile widened. "Oh I do, but you wouldn't enjoy my type of fun." She flicked her wrist and her dagger flew into her hand. Holding it up for all to see, she continued. "You see, my type of fun involves blood. Your blood. You really might think about finding your fun elsewhere. You get my drift?"   
  
Eyes widened as all the guys took a collective step back away from her. "No prob, we were just kidding around. Weren't we boys?" The boys made affirmative comments and noises as all of them found something more interesting elsewhere to focus on. Laughing to herself, Raven kept walking.  
  
The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful, but as she reached the end of her patrol, she heard a scuffling in a nearby alley. Following the sound to it's source, she found one guy pinning a terrified girl to the wall while another was feeling her over. Raven smiled grimly.   
  
"You really picked the wrong night to pull this shit boys." Both of them looked up alarmed, but their expressions quickly settled into smirks as they saw where the voice had come from.   
  
"The more the merrier," One of the thugs said coming towards her as the other continued to hold the girl against the wall.   
  
"Not really." Raven flicked both wrists and her daggers sprung to her hands. She circled the thug, slicing a gash into his arm when he went to grab her.   
  
He yelled, grabbing the arm momentarily before trying to get her again. "You bitch!" Rushing her, he quickly found himself head first into a wall, as she used his momentum against him. Sinking to the ground he groaned, then passed out. The second guy tried to make a break for it, but Raven threw her dagger at his head, where it hit hilt first. He too sunk to the ground and joined his friend in dreamland.   
  
Sheathing her daggers, Raven walked to the girl who was now cowering against the wall. Picking the girl up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she walked the girl out of the alley. The girl had now burst into tears. Raven pulled the girl into a hug and made soothing noises. "Shh, it's ok now. You're safe. The bad guys got their asses kicked, and they ain't gonna be doin' this to anyone again."   
  
The girl giggled slightly, but her eyes betrayed that she was still beyond terrified. Well, counselors need to make money too.  
  
"Where do you live? I'll walk ya home, make sure you get there alright." The girl told her. "Ok, I'll walk ya home, just hold on a sec." Raven walked back into the alley. Going up to first one guy, then the next she put her hand on their foreheads. "If you EVER think about doin' this to anyone EVER again, you are gonna be hit with nightmares so hard, you ain't gonna think about anythin' but makin' them end. Asleep or awake, vengence I will take. Harm an innocent one, justice will be done." Raven walked back out to the girl.   
  
"Let's get you home."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The computerized feminine voice of Cerebro echoed off the empty room. "Discovery, mutant signature. The first detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed. Name: Raven Pyronocté. Residence: Rome, Georgia. Age: 18. File saved."  
  
You've read it, now please review. If it sucks, tell me why. If you love it, tell me that too. And suggestions are always welcome. Constructive criticism will be used to make this fic better. Flames will be used to keep my pet dragon warm and cozy. 


	2. I'll go warm up the Xjet

Ok. Disclaimer time. I own...*Thinks for a sec then pouts*... Nothing! Not even the computer I'm typing this on. BUT...the characters Raven Pyronocté, and now Emily, DO belong to me! Muahaha! And don't start quoting child slavery laws to me. She ain't working, she's living a normal happy little kid life. *Sticks her tongue out at you* So there!  
  
"I don't understand it Erick, everytime we pinpoint the exact location of the child she moves again. If she had had any contact with Xavier, I'd say he was warning her. Since she hasn't..." Magneto reached out and patted her hand. "Don't worry about it. Each time we've found her again, and now she hasn't had time to run. We'll catch her this time." Mystique sighed. The chase was finally over. The rabbit had been found and there was no rabbit hole in sight.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
beep...Beep...BEEP...BEEEE- CRASH! -eeurp...  
  
The alarm clocks annoying blaring tapered off as it slammed into the wall. Raven pulled herself up from the bed, and looked around. "Hey daaad. What time is it?" Her dad peered into the room and winced as he caught a glimpse of the battered alarm clock. He looked at his watch. "Four o'clock. Time for you to get ready for work." Raven sighed. "Yeah, yeah." Her dad reached into a nearby closet and pulled out one of the spare alarm clocks. "This is the last one of the batch, we got to go shopping again." She laughed. "What would I do without you dad?" He mimicked deep thought. "Well...you'd probably sleep forever and never get to work again." Groaning, she picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. "Daad!" He threw the pillow back at her and walked out of the room laughing.  
  
She got up out of the bed and walked to her computer to check what day it was. Tuesday, that meant swimming lessons at the Y for the kids. Raven grabbed her black one piece suit and a pair of shorts, then walked to the bathroom to change. Dressed, she braided her long waist length black hair and wrapped the braid into a bun. The aroma of her dad cooking in the kitchen lured her out of the bathroom. Following her nose down the hallway, she found a plate of grits, fried eggs with toast and orange juice waiting for her. "Daad. You know if I eat, then I'll have to wait at least twenty minutes to swim." He pushed her into a seat at the table. "I also know it will take you at least twenty minutes to get there on your bike, so don't argue with me. And don't even think about bringing up how fattening eggs are, cause you'll work off the extra calories on the ride over. Now eat." Raven threw up her hands in mock surrender, and dug in to her breakfast.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, she was headed out the door, only pausing to put on her jacket, and grab her bookbag. "Bye dad! See you when I get off!" He grabbed a hug at the door, then laughed. "Have fun!" She laughed with him. "With those little terrors? Who are you kidding?" The laughter carried her down the stairs. She loved the kids she worked with. They were sweet, and often their takes on life were quite surprising. They talked to her about everything sometimes stuff they wouldn't talk with their parents about. Raven treated them as equals, rather than little kids.   
  
***  
  
Once, Emily, a kid from a foster home, had told her that she had been abused. Raven quickly took Emily home with her and notified the authorities. After seeing the bruises she carried, they granted temporary custody to Raven's dad. Several days later, Raven took her to the store of one of the local shop owners. She knew the couple that owned the shop had been trying to have a child but hadn't been having any luck. She introduced Emily to them, and after sending her to explore the shop told them her situation. Raven brought Emily to visit every couple of days, and soon they had signed the adoption papers.   
  
***  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The X-men crew was now gathered around Cerebro examining the file on the new mutant. Scott sighed. "I'll go warm up the X-jet." Kitty piped up hyperly. "Like she can totally have the spare room next to mine." Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow questioningly. "That is, like if she wants to join us." She amended, slightly subdued.   
  
"Like who wouldn't want to join us? We're the X-men! We totally rock." Evan high-fived Kurt and Kitty rolled her eyes. "We totally need another girl around here. The guys are getting worse I swear." Jean nodded, "Another girl wouldn't be so bad." Rogue who was leaning against the wall just shrugged. "One more freak for the loony bin." Scott looked to the professor. "When do we go get her? After school today?" The professor just shook his head, looking slightly perplexed. "I'm getting the strangest feeling that she'll find her way here on her own."   
  
"So we're not going to pick her up? Not even talk to her?" Scott asked confused. "That's a first." Rogue mumbled. "No Scott. If we approach her before she's ready, she'll only run from us." Xavier explained. Rogue nodded. "I know the feeling." The professor looked at Rogue shrewdly. "She might have more in common with you than you would think Rogue."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked defensively. The professor just shrugged and refused to answer. Ororo walked into the room. "While the discovery of a new mutant is all well and good, it does not change the fact that you still have school today. If you do not hurry, you will most certainly be late." Assorted groans met her statement, but everyone dutifully filed out to get ready to leave.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to the two people that have left reviews.  
  
To the first anonymous reviewer, thank you for telling me where on Fanfiction.net to find the hidden X-men 2 fics. There really should be a seperate listing for them rather than lumping them together with the X-men 1 fics. Or at least additions to the character list. Pyro rules! *Giggles insanely*  
  
To the second reviewer...for you I have updated. Hope you enjoy.   
  
You've read it, now please review. If it sucks, tell me why. If you love it, tell me that too. And suggestions are always welcome. Constructive criticism will be used to make this fic better. Flames will be used to keep my pet dragon warm and cozy. 


	3. Running is not good excercise

Not finished with this chapter yet, but I thought I'd post it for the people who have reviewed this story. Thanks guys! Any ideas would be appreciated. This story is still majorly in construction. *Laughs* I'll repost it when this chapter's finished.  
  
Raven surfaced from the water and made her way dripping to the edge of the pool. Her classes had ended and she was doing her customary 20 laps while her last charge swam like an eel in the shallow end. Turning to splash the little girl Raven caught sight of two strangers who had just entered the building. Sensing a feeling of danger coming from both of them she pulled herself out of the pool.   
  
"Hey Jenny?" The other swim instructor looked up. "Wait with Dani 'til her mom gets here? I gotta get home. I totally forgot that Dad wanted help with somethin' so I'm already runnin' late." Jenny nodded.   
  
"Sure, no problem." Raven glanced towards the door again. Those two were definitely coming this way. An older man and a middle age woman. There shouldn't be anything wrong with the picture, but...the older man met her gaze. The sharp tang of metal instantly filled her senses. *Hello child* Her eyes widened and she quickly shifted her glance to the woman. The thought of a "rabbit with no rabbit hole" filled her mind and the woman smirked.   
  
Shit, Raven thought to herself. She walked quickly to the locker room and grabbed her bag then slammed out the emergency door. Looking both ways her eyes paused on her bike. I'll get it later, if there is a later. Mentally slapping herself for the thought, she ran to the end of the alley that ran alongside the building. Throwing her bag over the wooden fence, she vaulted over herself and landed in a crouch. Grabbing her bag once again she dodged and swirved through the debris in the alley and hoped she had enough of a head start. Damn it, I must be gettin' soft. How the hell did they get 'that' close? She shook her head, it doesn't matter, this rabbit has many rabbit holes as they'll soon find out.   
  
*Why bother running child? We're going to catch up to you sooner or later, why don't you just make it easier on yourself and give up?* Raven's eyes narrowed into a glare as she kept running. Focusing her anger at his presumptious intrusion into her mind and her fear at his plans for her, she sent it blasting down the link he had forged into her mind.   
  
*I am 'not' a child!* she sent into the blistering aftermath of her energy. She felt his mental recoil and withdrawal and smirked. That'll teach him not to underestimate me just because of my youth. My young age means I don't employ the restraint that the older ones choose to. Hearing the running feet of the shifter, and smelling the metal tang of 'him' drawing too close for comfort, she stopped and lifted a manhole cover off of a sewer opening and dropped through. Let's see if their precious sensibilities will follow me here. She continued running down the unused tunnel and felt them pause at the entrance. That'll slow them down, but they'll still follow me up above. Guess I'll have to call in a favor. Taking a right turn she navigated the underground maze that led to her friends. 


End file.
